Fate New Life
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Gilgamesh Raja Urk yang terkenal akan kemewahannya, Raja Arturia terkenal akan ideologinya. Sehebat apapun, mereka hanya manusia biasa yang akhirnya wafat. Berakhir menjadi roh yang terkubur di taman Bayangan. Takdir sihir hitam yang mempertemukan mereka/'Cause I Stand Alone, lets Build the Contract/Drabble/Chap2 Up!
1. A-B-C

Kumpulan Drabble

**Gilgamesh** x** Arturia**

Divergence fiction, you've been warned

Fate/Zero Belong to Urobuchi Gen

First,** Alone**

Siapa yang tak mengenal Raja Gilgamesh dari Babylon? Keagungannya yang diagung-agungkan sebagai dewa di masanya. Berpuluh-puluh tahun ia memimpin negeri itu dengan caranya sendiri, asalkan makmur dan keinginannya yang mewah terpenuhi apa pun akan ia lakukan. Hidupnya sebagai raja yang selalu di agungkan sangat dinikmatinya, sampai ia pernah berkeinginan untuk hidup selamanya dan mengakibatkan nyawa temannya melayang. Sejak saat itu pola pikirnya berubah, hatinya berubah sekeras batu. Akhirnya ia terus menjalankan kehidupannya dengan prinsip,

**Keinginan Raja adalah Mutlak, dan tak masalah berdiri sendiri**; Itulah raja yang sebenarnya.

Sama seperti Raja Arturia Pendragon dari Britania. Kehidupan di Inggris ketika ia memimpin begitu makmur. Wanita muda dengan bakat mengangkat pedang di medan tempur serta berideologi, "Keutamaan Rakyat adalah Nomor Satu," rasanya sudah cukup. Dengan mengabdikan diri sebagai ratu pelindung rakyat dan Negara membuatnya kehilangan rasa. Bagaimana pun, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang memegang mahkota tanpa mengerti perasaan prajurit dan rakyatnya sendiri. Mengangkat pedang dan berjalan di medan perang sambil terus menerus melindungi prajuritnya, karena nyawa prajurit jugalah nyawa rakyat Negara yang pikirnya harus ia lindungi.

Pada akhirnya peperangan tetap membuat prajuritnya gugur, karena itu ia selalu berusaha berdiri sendiri. Tak perduli apa pun yang reaksinya **Raja itu sendirian.**

Second, **Build the**

Kenyataannya, sehebat apa pun mereka di masa lalu, ajal pasti menjemput. Ada kepercayaan di masa lampau yang mengadakan upacara khusus sebagaimana tak dikenal di kehidupan modern. Permasalahan tubuh pahlawan yang telah mati, itu urusan Negara dan yang berwajib di masa itu; boleh di bakar, di kubur, maupun di awetkan. Hanya saja, roh mereka di kirim oleh para cenayang maupun pendeta dan di tanam di sebuah taman luas yang tak tercapai visual makhluk fana. Disanalah beribu-ribu roh pahlawan dari abad ke abad yang dapat di selamatkan berkumpul.

Kebiasaan lama ini sudah di tinggalkan di abad 19 karena mengandung unsur magis hitam. Penelitian menemukan sedikit fakta, yakni di temukannya kitab-kitab magis di beberapa belahan bumi. Di dalamnya terdiri dari beberapa ritual hitam yang di larang dan diperkirakan membahayakan. Oleh karenanya perkumpulan organisasi di dunia menghapuskan bukti dan merahasiakannya dari masyarakat luas demi meredam kegunjingan yang akan timbul.

Yang tak mereka orang luas ketahui adalah terdapat sebuah perjanjian terikat yang di bagun antara makhluk fana dengan para roh pahlawan. Dan atas dasar itulah, banyak hal di luar logika terjadi di masa kini.

Third, **Contract**

Terhitung sudah ada tiga pertarungan rahasia di dunia dengan melibatkan roh suci pahlawan dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun di abad ke-21 ini. Pertarungan Cawan Suci. Para manusia membuat ritual magis hitam untuk memanggil roh yang terkubur di 'taman bayangan'. Roh yang berhasil tertanam adalah roh yang menginginkan sebuah keinginan kuat yang belum tercapai di masanya.

Pada malam yang sama, para manusia melakukan ritual itu di tempat yang berlainan dan membuat kontrak dengan para roh yang resmi menjadi _Servant_-nya dan berlomba untuk saling menghancurkan. Siapa sangka kontrak itu membawa takdir yang baru. Ketika pahlawan berbeda masa bertemu dan saling menyerang dan menghancurkan, Raja emas dari mesir malah terpukau dengan hartanya yang selama ini hilang, sosok anggun yang berdiri dibawah cahaya bulan.

**~Lanjut/Lepas?~**

**Sekaligus Fanfic permohonan maaf karena menghilang lama :)**

**anw I luv this pair too damn, wow.**

**Regard,**

**Stacie Kaniko**


	2. D-E-F

Gilgamesh Raja Urk yang terkenal akan kemewahannya, Raja Arturia terkenal akan ideologinya. Sehebat apapun, mereka hanya manusia biasa yang akhirnya wafat. Berakhir menjadi roh yang terkubur di taman Bayangan. Takdir sihir hitam yang mempertemukan mereka.

Kumpulan Drabble

**Gilgamesh** x** Arturia**

Divergence fiction, you've been warned

Fate/Zero Belong to Urobuchi Gen. The Story Belong to me

**Plagiarism = dumbass as hell**, so don't.

Forth, **D****awn.**

Malam itu bulan terlihat begitu besar dan bersinar terang. Udara dingin berhembus ketika sesosok makhluk muncul dengan tekanan aura yang begitu besar. Sosok itu sungguh menawan—terlalu menawan untuk dibandingkan dengan manusia fana lainnya. Ia sungguh berkilau; berdiri angkuh, menatap rendah penyihir yang berhasil memanggilnya dengan iris merah menyalanya, rambut emasnya bertiup pelan karena angin nakal yang menerpa.

"Aku akan membantumu, tinggikan aku."

Titahnya terdengar mutlak bagai kutukan yang tak bisa dilepas—begitu kuat dan berpengaruh.

Di lain sisi, keluarga Einzbern mulai memanggil _Servant_ mereka. Sosok itu muncul dengan cahaya yang terang. Tubuhnya mulai tersusun dari ribuan cahaya yang terlihat begitu indah. Setelah terangkai, nampaklah sosok gadis dengan tatapan yang tegas. Rambut pirangnya ditumpuk rapi dengan rangkaian yang cantik serta iris gioknya yang begitu jernih. Wujudnya sebagai seorang gadis membuat pemanggilnya terkejut. Sosok Arturia Pendragon, si pengguna _Excalibur_.

Hari yang dinantikan para penyihir dan roh pahlawan akhirnya tiba. Tentu saja para _Servant_ begitu bersemangat, waktu tambahan mereka untuk menunaikan cita-cita tak tersampaikan selama mereka hidup akhirnya datang juga. Mereka tak akan main-main untuk hal ini. **Hari yang baru akhirnya datang.**

* * *

Fifth,** EAGER.**

Arturia Pendragon adalah sosok raja yang memerintah Britania, Raja Para Kesatria, menggantikan sang ayah yang mati karena diracun. Meski masih muda, ia memiliki keinginan kuat dan kemampuan untuk memimpin tanah airnya. Arturia mengalami kegagalan yang menyebabkan negerinya hancur. Ia memanggul beban dan rasa bersalah hingga maut menjemput. Karenanya, ia kembali untuk membalas kegagalan di masa lalu—merubah takdir; keinginan Arturia untuk merubah sejarah begitu besar_, ia ingin agar keruntuhan Britania yang tak terelakan dapat dihindari dengan cawan suci. Menghapus kesalahannya_, _karena telah gagal memimpin_.

Berbeda dengan Gilgamesh yang merupakan seorang raja setengah dewa dengan umur yang begitu panjang. Ia hidup lama dan menikmati berbagai macam kesenangan dunia. Segala yang berharga adalah miliknya dan tak ada yang boleh mencurinya; mau itu dulu, kini, ataupun nanti. Kemewahan hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Titahnya mutlak dan ia menciptakan hukumnya sendiri. Dengan umurnya yang panjang, ia mengalami berbagai hal, dan yang terburuk adalah ketika ia kehilangan sahabat karib ketika dirinya tengah mencari keabadian. Itu adalah penyesalan terbesar yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Gilgamesh,—Raja dari Para Raja—menerima panggilan cawan suci karena ingin mencari hal lain yang lebih berharga dari apa yang ia punya selama ini. Hal yang patut dimiliki dan hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

**Keinginan kuat** mereka mewujudkan roh untuk kembali bangkit dan membawanya pada takdir. Sebuah pertemuan kecil yang sederhana, namun memberi dampak besar.

* * *

Sixth,** FALLACIOUS**

Pertemuan pertama para _servant_ tak berlangsung baik. Iskandar, sang Raja Penakluk, lalu mengadakan sebuah pertemuan kecil yang dihadiri oleh para Raja. Jamuan kecil itu dilaksanakan di tengah taman bunga kecil di bawah sinar bulan. Dihadiri oleh Arthuria dan Gilgamesh, mereka mulai mengeluarkan opini mengenai tujuan mendapatkan cawan suci sampai pandangangannya sebagai seorang Raja.

Perdebatan sengit tak dapat dihindari. Prinsip Arturia adalah berkorban demi rakyatnya, karena itu ia dilahirkan. Mengatur hukum dan pemerintahan. Mengerahkan segala yang ia punya untuk tanah air. Bahkan menjadi budak negara. Semua pernyataan itu dibantah habis-habisan oleh Iskandar dan **dianggap keliru**. Raja penakhluk itu berhasil membuatnya tercengang dan tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Kau membiarkan kesatriamu tersesat demi meraih cita-citamu yang egois. Pada akhirnya, semua usaha yang mereka lakukan untukmu tak pernah kau hargai—mereka mati untukmu, tapi yang kau pikirkan hanyalah kesucian dan kemakmuran negeri—bahkan kau berusaha merubah takdir agar keruntuhan tanah airmu dapat dihindari dengan cara magis?

"Aku menyesal menghabiskan waktu untuk omong kosong itu. Kau anggap kematian pengikutmu yang tak terelakan adalah sebuah kemuliaan, tapi kau ingin kembali mengulang bahkan menghindari kejadian itu dengan kekuatan cawan suci? Mengabaikan rasa pengorbanan dalam jiwa pengikutmu yang bangga bisa bertarung disisimu. Orang yang tak bisa melebur dengan rakyatnya dan menerima pengorbanan diri mereka atasmu tak pantas di sebut Raja Para Kesatria."

Semua perkataannya menampar Arturia dengan keras. Bahkan hingga sang Raja Penakhluk pergi, ia masih berdiri dan membeku. Rasa sakit di dadanya berdenyut tanpa henti. Padahal yang ia pikirkan adalah keselamatan rakyat dan para kesatrianya, ia hanya ingin melindunginya dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. _Ia hanya ingin melindungi._ Apakah, itu terdengar egois?

Gilgamesh tersenyum tipis, kesulitan menahan seringai yang ingin dilemparnya sejak tadi. Gadis yang mengaku Raja itu menumpahkan segala macam perasaannya yang begitu murni dan naif. Melihat seorang wanita bersedia menahan kesulitan dan rasa sakit akan kesendiriannya membuat jiwa Gilgamesh berdesir.

"Tak perlu mendengarnya. Ikuti jalan yang kau percayai karena kau benar." Gilgamesh menatap gadis itu penuh minat, "Kau bersedia menanggung semua beban kerajaan yang begitu berat." Raja Uruk itu berdiri dan menatap Arturia dengan iris merahnya yang mengilat karena rasa tertarik dan memberikan seringainya, "Hal tersebut cukup menarik untuk di pandang, jadi teruskan saja, Raja Kesatria. Melihatnya membuatku ingin memilikimu."

Mereka menciptakan kontak mata untuk sesaat, sebelum Gilgamesh berbalik dan menghilang dengan buliran cahaya berkilauan yang indah.

**TSUZUKU**

Halo semuanya. Rasanya susah juga ya lanjut menulis setelah istirahat yang lama, haha

Kalau gaya penulisanku di chapter ini begitu kaku, maklumi ya, aku akan berlatih menulis lagi mulai sekarang.

Satu lagi, kumpulan _drabble_ ini menurutku cukup sulit di buat, karena mereka adalah karakter Raja yang memiliki kisah sejarah panjang, aku harus menulis dengan banyak bahan dan data. Sempat pusing juga sih men-_compare_ semua itu dan menekan suasana romantis. _But, believe me, i put best foot forward on this chap, _aku sudah berusaha_._

_**Ah, aku juga sedang menanti hasil ujian masuk Universitas. Minta doa restunya dari kalian agar aku bisa tembus ya! Terima kasih.**_

**June, 27th 2016**

**Regard me,**

**Xia Stacie Kaniko**

**REVIEW? THANK YOU**


End file.
